


Heart of Darkness

by stebena2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Angst, Bitchslapping, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Bows & Arrows, Dark Magic, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Guns, Healing, Heartbreaking, Love, M/M, Magic, Necklaces, Stabbing, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Verbal Abuse, Witch Curses, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebena2/pseuds/stebena2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new player comes to town, when the alpha pack first arrives. Will he help our Heroes defeat them, or seal there fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

Really I don’t know where to start. One day my life was all fun, and games, and the next minuet I’m killing one of my teachers. This is just bizarre, and scary. I really don’t know what to do. It all started one day 6 years ago. My brother Ducallian was leaving for a summit. You see, he was a werewolf. He was the one that got the werewolf gene, while I got the Witch one. He promised me he, and the pack would be home in 3 weeks. I being just 11 didn’t realize that catastrophes were going to unfold. 

Witches all have unique gifts. I had just gone into mine. I have telekinesis, molecular manipulation, and clairvoyance. My father had just begun training me to use them when duke went away. It was the last time I would see him for years.  
The weeks passed, and the pack was not back yet. We hadn’t heard anything from duke in weeks. We tried calling him, but it was to no avail. I tried using my powers to help my father find him, and what I saw changed my life forever. 

I picked up a something of my brothers, his necklace. It was pure silver with a Triquetra on it. Our father gave it to him on his 18th birthday. He said it belonged to our mother. It was something that held great sentimental value to him. I focused my power, and tried to tap into his lifeline. In an instant I saw a horrible sight. Duke was having his eyes gouged out by an old man. I saw him sometime later killing Marko, he had this sick look in his eye. He was actually enjoying it. When I returned to reality everything around me, was unbearable to look at. My brother was alive, but he was a monster.

A few years have passed since then. I am no longer a weak little boy, I am a warrior. I dyed my hair a red color, and now have a rocker look. I still wear my brother’s necklace. It became a symbol to me. A symbol of knowledge, of strength, and power. After all it has a Triquetra on it.

A few weeks ago I heard that a Nemeton had been reawakened in Beacon Hills. It is a holy place of power to Emissaries, and Witches. It could only be awakened by human sacrifice. An act that was currently illegal everywhere. I decided to check it out. Me and my dad moved down from our house in Quebec and moved to Beacon Hills.

Tomorrow is the start of my sophomore year, and now only time will tell, if I will survive,in this new horror land. God, I hope I don’t die in this town.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron goes to Beacon Hills High for the first time.

Today has just been one big crazy daze. I started school this morning. The feelings I had about it were almost surreal. I met this really hot guy today. His name is Stiles Stilinski, and he is totally crush worthy. The moment I laid eyes on him my world stopped. It was almost like looking at the other half of my soul. 

He was hanging out with his friend Scott. He introduced us in the most blatant fashion ever. “Scott this is Aaron. He’s new, I was wondering if you would show him around?” In the next five minutes they gave me a Mean Girls style rundown of the whole school. They showed me the Geeks, the Nerds, The Freaks, The Popular Bitches, and the Jocks. After that was done I was introduced to Lydia, and Alisson the nicest popular girls I’ve ever met. 

They showed me around the school. It turned out I had all of my classes with Lydia, and Alisson. Which in retrospect would probably kill me. We all walked into our first class together. When suddenly we all got the same exact text “Marlow ceased, and sat apart, indistinct and silent, in the pose of a meditating Buddha. Nobody moved for a time. "We have lost the first of the ebb,” said the Director suddenly. I raised my head. The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky--seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.”

The teacher suddenly came in she said “This is the Last paragraph of the first book we will be reading in class. This is also the last Text Message you will receive in my class. Phones off everyone.” I instantly knew that I was going to like it here. 

Suddenly, while I was minding my own business my father checked me out of school. He said “Duke is at the hospital. He is trying to kill someone. We need to help them.”

With that we were off to the hospital, and I was wondering, what was going to happen, and just why was my brother here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far.


	3. III

When we arrived at the hospital I saw Scott get on an elevator. I decided to follow him, and the next sight would scare me shitless. It was my brother. I got on the same elevator, and conveniently decided to freeze Scott so I could have a little chat with my brother. 

“Hello Duke, it been a few years.” 

He said “Excuse me, you seem familiar, but who are you?”

“Don’t you remember me, dear brother.” I said in a condescending tone.

“Aaron is that you? How have you been? I’ve missed you an awful lot over the years” He said, genuinely surprised

“Save your shit Duke, if you’d really missed me you would have gone home years ago. Do you know how hard it was to pretend like you didn’t exist? It broke my heart Duke… I…Just don’t know if I can ever forgive you for it.”

“I would have gone home sooner, I just…didn’t know how I could face you like this. I’m Blind Aaron.”

“I know your blind Duke. I know you had your eyes blasted out. I know that the pack would have taken care of you also, if you didn’t kill them all.” 

The door opened, and I told him one last thing. “Speak of this meeting to anyone, and I will have your head. We may be brothers, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t kill you.”

With those words I exited the elevator, and unfroze Scott. Leaving my brother with a shocked look on his face.


End file.
